Banzai
Banzai is the friend of Shenzi and Ed in spongebob's adventures in lion king. he is the most aggressive of the trio. Unlike the calmer, more intelligent Shenzi, he has almost no self-control, and is always ready to lash out or start a fight. However, because he thinks with his muscles first and his head second, and has a tendency to speak without thinking, he is not the leader of the trio and always submits to Shenzi, consistently obeying her orders. His name means "skulk" or "lurk" in Swahili. It can also mean "die with honor" or "ten thousand years" in Japanese, possibly a reference to his aggressive nature but more likely coincidental. His most distinguishing feature is his unusually heavy eyebrows. Apart from these, he is the model for most generic hyenas. He is the greediest of the three, frequently making references to being hungry, and asking for food. He also usually speaks and acts without thinking, losing his temper with Ed twice, and complaining when the Pride Lands lacks food under Scar's rule ("It's dinnertime, and we ain't got no stinkin' entrees!"). He even quietly remarks to his friends that Mufasa was a better king than Scar. He is wounded twice in the film, the first time in taking the worst injuries during the fight with Mufasa, resulting in visible scratches on his rear, and secondly when he is knocked into a thorn patch while firing Simba and friends out of the Pride Lands using a tree. after being spared by Spongebob and friends, finding out they both follow the couch shell, and beating off dennis, Banzai and Shenzi and Ed betrayed Scar and helped freed the pridelands, and having the hyenas remained inexchanged of trying not to be so, greedy with the other animals. dispite being somewhat of an Anti hero these days in non Spongebob and Friends adventure projects, he has reformed. he has been shown to show a love interess for Shenzi, but the problem is, Shenzi offen sees him as a little brother, an annoying moronic little brother, and also considers him to be a side-kick, but Shenzi does secretly return Banzai's love, but when in front of others, Shenzi acts like a real tom boy, one of those tough dames, and more or not abused Banzai and Ed (Ed is just most of the time caught in the cross-fire) and Shenzi even somewhat hauls insults at him, just as "Catus butt" and "Bark Breath" that is in honor that his name is Banzai, also a name of a japinse tree, and when Banzai complains about not eating when walking between quests, he offen claims that he has a hole in his stomich, and actselly manage (in a cartoon sort way) open his belly, able to see right thourgh him, and Shenzi offen replies with, "Funny, you look like you got a hole in your head!". and after a minor arguement, Shenzi would agree with not eating. most of the time, usually just regular insults like "Moron". Even though Banzai reacts negitively to the abuse, he still loves her, but has learn not to have it so open till Shenzi finally returns his love without having others being "Possitively disgusted" about it. Banzai is part of the semi brawn force the shell louge squad, and can be helpful if allied with stronger Shell Lougers (or villains if briefly corrupted or bad influents by Arthur and Cicel, the bad vultures), otherwise, without such recurements, the Hyenas would offen ran off, making them almost cowards, but really, Hyenas are pack aniamls, and offen relie on teamwork for survivfull, in Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed's case, they're only formidable if the other team members are with them, or if someone in the louge or protacted by the louge is endangered, they, (Exspieically Shenzi) become brave enough to not even reqire assitence, but it would be nice, depending on the villains or number of enemies or how big this foe is. Like what Shenzi thinks of him, he is like one of the little brothers of the louge, only more aggessive, and, not really so little (at least not in size, while like a giant to the small lougers, he has the hyena size to the rest of lougers, and a litterly a small brother size to Gimorica and Insectasaurus,). Banzai one time made a preposeal to Shenzi, only to be rejected in Spongebob and friends meet Aladdin. He also said a bad word in that movie and he covered it up in a funny way. unlike Shenzi, Banzai was born a normal Hynea, but also shares her conflict of a anti hero life styile. Sayings *"I dunno' if you do, or he do, but I sure do.(Shenzi whacks him on the head with a sledge hammer)" *"I'm so hungry, I could eat a rack of raccoons." *"(Spits out sand, or after barfing for an extended period of time) Oh boy. That kind of rejection is awful hard to swallow." *"I feel like I've got a hole in my stomach.(Appears literally)" *"I'm so hungry, I could eat a circus monkey/ a blue whale (Both versions have the same things fall out of the sky and squish him and the hyenas)" *"You gotta be kidding me!" Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Founders of the Shell Louge Squad Category:The Louger's Council Category:Shell Louge Squad Members